


no food inside the library

by soongyuus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Breaking rules?, M/M, Vampires?, fluff?, some blood?, what even is tagging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongyuus/pseuds/soongyuus
Summary: Wonwoo is so tired of Mingyu breaking the library rules.





	no food inside the library

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm back with another (unbeta-ed) minwon drabble based on this [twt](https://twitter.com/wawoodworth/status/1031227698499207169?s=19). enjoy!

Wonwoo pushes the door to the library open with his shoulders, his hands full with his book and the take-out coffee he had purchased to get him through the rest of shift as the librarian. Why he decided to take on the shift for Jihoon on a friday night instead of going out (sleeping in his dorm) like how usual boys his age do, he doesn’t know.

 

Now, Wonwoo had been working on their university’s library for three years and not once does he remember ever encountering a weird occurrence in the said big space field with towering shelves and books dusted over the years, until today.

 

A loud gasp was heard all throughout the four walls of the quiet library, devoid of any students trying to study or cram an essay before midterm starts because 1) it’s a friday, obviously and 2) who goes on the library on a friday at 11 in the evening? Apparently, the man in front of him does.

 

“Oh my God,” Wonwoo whispers in shocked, loud enough for him and his guest to hear, voice dripping with disbelief and a hint of exasperation.

 

Mingyu stops what he’s doing to look over at Wonwoo, sitting up straight on his seat with his mouth open wide, sharp fangs showing through his plump lips and a trail of blood sliding down his chin, wide eyes blinking rapidly on being caught. He blinks at Wonwoo, then back at his pack of blood, then back into Wonwoo again who’s still looking at him with equally wide (and judging) eyes.

 

“Could you not?” Wonwoo asks in irritation as he shakes off his shocked on seeing another life form (definitely not a living thing though) aside from him in the usually deserted library. He continues his way to the counter where he drops his books and coffee before looking over at Mingyu with a raised brow, pointing a hand on the sign posted  in bold black letters just above Mingyu’s head on the wall above the table he’s sitting on.

 

**_NO FOOD IN THE LIBRARY_ **

 

Mingyu follows Wonwoo’s hand, and he had the audacity to give Wonwoo a sheepish smile as he turns back to the librarian, lips stretching (beautifully) on his set of pearly white teeth, the light catching on the sharpness of his two cute small fangs. If he thinks Wonwoo would be swayed by it. _He’s right._ He should really try more.

 

“Sorry,“ the vampire says in a small voice, scratching at his nape with his other hand as he looks at Wonwoo through his lashes, deciding to add a lipbite in case his very cute puppy eyes doesn’t sway the man in front of him. _Unbeknownst to him, Wonwoo had been swayed the moment they have met during that one (kinda not good for Wonwoo) night._

 

Wonwoo just releases a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes and running his hand through his black hair before fixing Mingyu with a tired look. “This is the second warning, Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu holds a hand up to Wonwoo as he stands, sipping on his pack and finishing it before throwing it on the trash can beside him, wiping on his mouth as he walks towards the counter where Wonwoo is, smile still on his face. “I know, sorry, sorry. I was just waiting for you and I’m hungry.”

 

“What if it wasn’t me who goes through that door and saw you with blood dripping down your mouth?” Wonwoo rebutts, trying to swat Mingyu’s hands away when the vampire leaned over the counter to cup Wonwoo’s face. Wonwoo isn’t very successful. _And he doesn’t look like he doesn’t like Mingyu cupping his face with his very large and cold hands._

 

Mingyu shrugs, his eyebrows raising together with his shoulders before leaning his forehead on Wonwoo’s exposed one. “Glad it was you who went through that door then.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question. What if-”

 

Mingyu kisses him to shut him up, Wonwoo immediately melting to it once Mingyu licks a stripe on his bottom lip, biting at it right after. Wonwoo hates it when Mingyu does that. _He feels very weak._

 

“I won’t do it again, I promise,” Mingyu says as he’s pulling away, raising up his right hand as promise as he walks backwards from Wonwoo, giving his boyfriend a smile and a salute before turning around and making for the door.

 

"I told you I don't like being kissed after you just drink blood! It tastes gross!" Wonwoo yells after him. Mingyu just turns his head back to give him a smirk before waving his hands again.

 

“I’ll see you outside in an hour!”

 

Wonwoo huffs, unconsciously licking on his lips while standing there to watch as his boyfriend disappears through the doors, sighing and ignoring the warmth he’s feeling on his cheeks. He hates Mingyu so much.

 

_Not really. Wonwoo loves him._

  



End file.
